(1) Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to low profile stretchers that rise in a horizontal position. More particularly, the invention relates to the use of unique rotational and sliding components that are inwardly layered to create a low profile lift that moves a patient from the floor to a raised position without human effort in the lifting. Disclosed embodiments feature folding top portions, allowing the lift to be compactly stored in a vertical position.
(2) Description of the Related Art
In the related art, health care workers and first responders face the dilemma of moving a patient from the ground to a raised position. Such workers often suffer significant injuries in manually lifting a patient off of the ground. A traditional folding cot stretcher having a wood frame and cloth body provides a low profile platform wherein a patient may be rolled or slid upon the cloth body or patient surface. The wood and cloth stretcher is then lifted off of the ground by workers. While sliding or rolling a patient upon a low profile prior art cot stretcher presents a minimal risk of injury, manually lifting the stretcher presents a significant risk of injury.
In the related art, stretchers with mechanical means of lift are known, but present a raised profile, inviting injury to workers lifting a patient upon the raised platform. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,389,623 issued on May 21, 2002 to Flynn et al presents a modern iteration of the classical ambulance stretcher and discloses a flat stretcher near the ground and provides a scissor type frame to lift the stretcher off of the ground. FIG. 12 of Flynn presents a profile view of the stretcher in its lowest position and shows several components, vertically configured, between the patient surface and the ground. The existence of components between the patient surface and the ground represents a vertical distance requiring the manual lifting of a patient.
European patent application 90830259.9, publication No. EP 0 406 178 A2 by Corradi discloses a wheeled stretcher used to move a patient from a bed to a stretcher and vice versa. The Corradi stretcher relies upon a standing frame to keep the structure at a bed level and is not designed to lift a patient from the ground. While the Corradi stretcher will move a patient from bed to bed, Corradi fails to lift a patient from the ground.
The related art fails to disclose or suggest means or methods of providing a stretcher having a patient surface at near ground level and means of mechanically lifting the patient to a raised position. Health care workers currently injure themselves lifting up prior art wood and cloth stretchers or from lifting patients upon the raised platforms of prior art mechanical lifts. Thus, there are significant shortfalls in the prior art.